gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hexer
The Liberty City Cycles Hexer is a motorcycle in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Hexer is a "modern classic" chopper-style motorcycle built by the company Liberty City Cycles, distinguished by its basic tube frame design and elaborate rake construction. The bike comes with two types of color schemes encompassing the frame, gas tank and rear fender, either featuring a one-tone body color, or a two-tone black-and-white stripped scheme. The Hexer is based on a West Coast Choppers CFL with the choppers rake sharing elements from the Orange County Chopper's "My Pillow Chopper". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Hexer returns to GTA V using the almost exact same design from Episodes from Liberty City, however, it now features new colour-spawning patterns due to GTA V's improved car-colour spawning system. According to the service manual found in Beeker's Garage in GTA V, the Hexer donor bike prior to customization by LCC is manufactured by Steel Horse. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Hexer is Johnny Klebitz's premier choice of transportation featured prominently in the game's trailer and screenshots, possessing superior handling and a unique white-and-blue color scheme (an inversion of a regular Hexer's black-and-white scheme). As stated during the introduction of the player's bike following "Clean and Serene", Johnny's Hexer is a one-of-a-kind bike with a 2032cc twin cam engine coupled to a 5-speed transmission with a chain final drive. The Hexer's performance can be described as average, with good acceleration, average top speed, average braking and large turning radius, it makes up for its durability. EFLC Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Hexer-GTA4-front.png|A beta version of Johnny's Hexer in Grand Theft Auto IV. JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|TLAD game art of Johnny Klebitz depicting a work-in-progress Hexer with a backrest and a different exhaust pipe design. Hexer-GTAV-Front-Brown.jpg|The Hexer in Grand Theft Auto V. Hexer-GTAV-Front.png|A Hexer' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Hexer_GTAVe_Steel_Horse.jpg|The Steel Horse Hexer owner's manual. Hexer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Hexer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Johnny Klebitz *Terry Thorpe owns a blue Hexer in GTA V *Clay Simons owns a purple Hexer in GTA V Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' * Used during most missions, the player can find Johnny's Hexer by loading a save file and going outside, where it will be waiting near the parking lot at both the Lost MC Clubhouse and Brian's safehouse, or when the player begins a mission which requires the Hexer but has driven a different vehicle to the starting location. * Despite being a unique bike, the player can find regular Hexers ridden in parts of Algonquin and Bohan. * The player can request Clay Simons for a regular Hexer to be delivered to the player, after the mission "Clean and Serene". ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * Widely available in the multiplayer modes. * Can be found in the mission Not So Fast. In order to keep and use it, the player must land the Buzzard near where the bike is, near the north entrance. At this point, leave the helicopter and call a Firetruck. When it arrives, steal it and begin pushing the bike to the safehouse with the water cannon. You will fail the mission for losing the helicopter, at which point the bike will catch fire. The water will put out the fire, although the bike will still be inoperable. Once the bike is in the reserved space outside, save the game and reload. The Hexer should be pristine and ready. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Parked at The Lost MC hideout at Stab City, Blaine County. *Parked at The Lost MC hideout on Bridge Street, East Vinewood, Los Santos. *Parked at the parking zone at Hookies in North Chumash. Los Santos County. Attempting to steal one from here can lead to The Lost MC members turning hostile and shooting at you. *Sometimes spawns driven by members of The Lost MC on the Great Ocean Highway. *Sometimes appears in some random events involving The Lost MC. *A black and white-colored Hexer spawns at the Dream View Motel in Paleto Bay, Blaine County. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $15,000. *The Hexer can also be found around the Lost MC hideout at Stab City, but cannot be kept or modified. Trivia General *"Hexer" is the German term for "Sorcerer", which probably is the origin of the bike's name. *The default radio stations for the Hexer are: **''TLAD: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **TBOGT: Vladivostok FM. **GTA V: Channel X. ''Episodes from Liberty City *Unlike most vehicles in GTA IV, the Hexer does not commonly spawn when already driving one. *Johnny's Hexer is actually blown up in "Shifting Weight" but is implied to be repaired by Clay Simons after. *The beta version of the Hexer files exists in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. *The Hexer's horn in The Ballad of Gay Tony will sound the same as a GTA IV Freeway. It will also have a male GPS voice. TLAD has a female GPS voice. *The Hexer is the first unique vehicle given to a playable character, while this feature wasn't followed up in TBoGT, it was reincorporated in GTA V since every protagonist has one or two unique, respawnable vehicles. *In TLAD, Terry rides a blue Diabolus and Clay rides a purple Diabolus. Due to the fact that the Diabolus did not return in GTA V, they both ride appropriately colored Hexers during Mr. Philips. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Oddly enough, despite that the Hexer has a lower value than $10,000, it is considered too hot to be modified in Los Santos Customs. See Also *Innovation - A similar chopper appearing in the HD Universe. Navigation }} de:Hexer (IV) es:Hexer pl:Hexer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Steel Horse